<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pent Up Pixels by Hufflepuffarchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036671">Pent Up Pixels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive'>Hufflepuffarchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>jacksepticeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt/Comfort, tw blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anti tries to pint up his old instincts to kill the others which only hurts him and causes him to hurt others</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anti, for the most part, was pretty good. He was able to redeem himself and live a life that did revolve around anger and vengeance, he moved in with the other Septiceyes and was accepted into the family, and he finally made amends with Jack. Yes, Anti was indeed a better person, but still, he would have some setbacks.</p><p>Every now and then, Anti would have these… Episodes where his body would glitch beyond his control, the pixels practically hurting his green skin, feeling like he was being stabbed all over his body. Not only that, when these episodes occur, but he would also lose control of his current form and grow long ears, sharp teeth, long claws, and two black, soulless eyes. His neck would also reopen and bleed out staining his black shirt. But what he hates most about these episodes is that when he feels that they are about to start he would lash out against his control. He would become too angry from the pain of holding his pixelated form in, trying to keep it from the others that he would practically snarl or yell at the others if they tried to help. They never get to see the pixels stabbing his body, he makes sure that would never happen by just lying, saying he did it on purpose, or just completely leaving the room. He doesn't want them to get worried but that still doesn't stop him from lashing out at them. Don’t get him wrong, he would never want to hurt the others, but he was made to be a killer, his entire being was to destroy Jack and the other egos, and since things have changed he’s suppressing his true nature, which was not wise on his part, it’s only causing pint up anger that he let’s explode out during his episodes, which only left the others worried and heartbroken. The first and last person he ever yelled at and accidentally showed his true form during these episodes was Robbie.</p><p>The poor guy just wanted to see if his older brother was okay and how did he repay him? Lashing out and screaming at him, his monstrous form shining through. He didn’t know he was doing it until he saw the tears stream down Robbie’s face, his features full of hurt and fear. From that moment on, Anti knew better to be around the others during that time. So he would just lock himself away in his room, dealing with his pain alone so that the others didn’t have to deal with his stupid tantrums or worry that they'll see what is really underneath. He didn’t want to lose the only family he ever had.</p><p>Today was not a good day for Anti. He had overslept because his phone didn’t charge and died on him, leaving him with no alarm clock, that and he was sore and stiff. Somehow his neck reopened and blood got all over his sheets and pillows so he had to waste his time washing the bloodstains out of his bedding and now he was hungry.</p><p>Anti groaned as he shuffled into the kitchen his hair messy and sticking up and he had dark rings under his eyes as he reached into the fridge to grab the milk.</p><p>“Well, hey Anti!” Jackie grinned as he walked up watching as Anti flinched from his loud voice. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Well, I was feeling good until you started talking.” Anti grinned receiving a chuckle from the hero. Anti chuckled as well as he closed the fridge reaching up to open the cabinet where they kept the cereal. “You wouldn’t happen to have the time, would you?” the glitch then asked as he pulled out the cocoa puffs.</p><p>Jackie then pulled out his phone and turned it on, checking the time. “It’s 12:15 P.M.”</p><p>“Jesus.” Anti sighed as he pulled out a bowl beginning to pour the cereal into it.</p><p>“Yeah I was wondering where you were this morning,” Jackie said as he hopped onto the counter sitting down. “You missed some great family bonding time.”</p><p>“Oh, when you say family bonding time do you really mean, Jack and Chase fighting over who can throw a tea bag the farthest and Marvin almost blowing up the table with another magic trick he learned.” Anti smiled as he took a bite from his cereal turning to face Jackie.</p><p>“Oh come on we’re not that bad,” Jackie argued as he crossed his arms.</p><p>“Uh-huh, you’re all are wackos.”</p><p>“Oh does that make Jamie a wacko too?” Jackie arched an eyebrow watching as Anti’s smile fell as he lowered his spoon.</p><p>“What?! No! H-He doesn’t count!”</p><p>“You’re only saying that because you’re dating him,” Jackie argued watched as Anti grumbled putting to spoon in his mouth causing Jackie to grin before he looked at his phone seeing a message. “Well, Jack wants us all to have a game day. You wanna join?” Jackie asked as he hopped off the counter typing Jack back.</p><p>Anti grinned as he went to pick up his bowl. “Yeah, that sounds-Arg!” Anti stifled a yell as he slammed his fists into the counter as pixels coursed through his body, along with a zapping pain.</p><p>Jackie paused turning to Anti as his smile wavered, noticing Anti resting his fists on the counter breathing heavily. “Anti, are you okay? What happened?”</p><p>“I-I’m fine… Uh j-just twisted my ankle.” Anti lied trying to calm his nerves.</p><p>“Are… Are you sure-?”</p><p>“I said I’m fine!” Anti snapped glaring at Jackie but his features softened upon seeing the hero flinch. “I… I mean I’m okay Jackie… Thank you for your concern.”</p><p>Jackie didn’t seem too convinced, but he decided not to pressure Anti too much so he just smiled. “How’s about we get first dibs on the seating positions?”</p><p>Anti only smiled at the hero giving him a nod. “I’d like that,” he whispered as he picked up the bowl and followed Jackie into the living room, but Jackie failed to notice as Anti’s smiled wavered looking down at his hand. Praying that it wasn’t another episode. It was probably just a minor episode… Nothing to get so worked up about… Right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tw: blood</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Jackie and Anti picked their spots in the living room every Septic ego came piling in one by one. Marvin teleported into the living room landing right in the recliner holding one of his books, Robbie came shuffling in Marvin scooting over so that they could share the recliner, right after Chase came in and sat on the floor in front of the couch. Jack came in next hoping right next to Anti nudging his shoulder, causing the glitch to grin. </p><p>"Glad you decided to join us, Anti," Jack said as he grabbed one of the PS4 controllers.</p><p>"And miss a chance to beat your ass in gaming?" Anti scuffed, sitting cross-legged on the couch. "Not a chance."</p><p>Jack only grinned before noticing Jamie walking in, waving at him with a big smile before turning to Anti. </p><p>Anti grinned upon seeing the silent ego taking his hand into his own. "Hey dear." the glitch whispered watching as Jamie sat down next to him, kissing his hand. Anti then gave his hand a gentle squeeze before looking around the room, realizing they were missing an ego. "Where's the old man?"</p><p>"Schneep said he'll be coming home late tonight," Mavin answered as he waved his wand at the PlayStation watching as it turned on. "The hospital needed them to work overtime."</p><p>"Yeah besides he doesn't really play games that much." Jackie shrugged as he grabbed the other controller. "So what game should we start with?"</p><p>"Ark!" Jack practically shouted, causing the others to jump. "Haven't beaten you at that game in a long time."</p><p>"Please, you haven't ever beaten me at that." Jackie grinned as he clicked on the game Ark.</p><p>After a while, everyone was taking their turns playing. Both Jack and Jackie getting very competitive and killing each other left and right. When it was Robbie and Jamie's turn, Marvin and Jack at to teach them to play. And Anti just watched silently a small grin on his face though it disappeared when he was in deep thought, remembering a time when he never played video games, being too caught up in trying to kill Jack and turn the others into his puppets. But after moving in with the others, Jack taught him how to play, which was one of his fondest memories.</p><p>"Anti you want a turn?" </p><p>Anti jumped as he was pulled out of his thoughts, looking over at Jack who held out a controller, giving him a grin. He just smiled, giving him a nod as he took the controller. "Ready to get your ass beat?" Anti teased.</p><p>"Let's see what you got." Jack grinned as he hit unpause, both beginning to play.</p><p>After killing Jack's character three times, Jack was determined to kill Anti's in this round, though Anti's character kept on running away from his. "Stand still will ya?"</p><p>"Ya really think someone would stand still if you're chasing them with a knife?" Chase asked Jack watching them play the game.</p><p>"You keep throwing tea bags into your mug Chase!" Jack snapped causing Chase to snicker.</p><p>"Having a hard time Seányboy?" Anti asked as he nudged Jack's shoulder.</p><p>"No! I'm not I- wait don't you dare hit me with that!" </p><p>"Sorry but I show no mercy-." Anti suddenly felt pain course through his entire body causing him to tell, pixels dancing around his frame. Suddenly the game itself started glitching the game fully crashing, but the others weren't concerned over that as they turned to Anti who's body was still glitching. </p><p>Anti dropped the controller as he gripped his head, squinting his eyes shut. The pain coursing through his head before disappearing after a split second causing him to breathe heavily. He sat there for a second holding his head, feeling light-headed and nauseous.</p><p>The others could only stare in shock and concern, Jack being the first to speak. "Anti? A-Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm... I-I'm fine." Anti sighed trying to catch his breath.</p><p>"You don't look fine, you just glitched out on us bro," Chase argued.</p><p>"Yeah what was that?" Jackie joined in.</p><p>"It's nothing!" Anti said beginning to become agitated, all of them not noticing Robbie beginning to tremble, hiding under a blanket he had with him.</p><p>Jamie's concern only grew as he when to rest his hand on Anti's back, putting up subtitles. "Love, you looked as if you were in pain-."</p><p>"I said I'M F̷̤̑I̶͍̬̲̼͉̐̆̂̓N̶͙͉̤͇̄͋̎̈́͊̚͜E̶̙̘̰̞͂́͗!" Anti shouted slapping Jamie's hand away his eyes turning black as his body glitched. </p><p>The others practically jumped back, Jamie recoiling his hand with hurt features, Robbie whimpering under his blanket. Anti's features soften when he looked at the other's fearful eyes before his eyes landed on a mirror that was on a side table, noticing his black eyes before they turned back to blue. He did it again. "I-I... I'm sorry I... I need to be alone." he whispered before he began to glitch.</p><p>"No Anti wait!" Jackie called out but it was too late, Anti had already glitched out, leaving the others shocked and confused, Marvin beginning to soothe a whimpering Robbie.</p><p>Jamie held his hand in her but froze when Jack placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"It's okay Jamie, he didn't mean to," Jack reassured.</p><p>"What the hell did you think that was about?" Chase asked as he stood up.</p><p>Jack just sighed, looking at the spot where Anti sat before he shook his head. "I don't know."</p><p>The other egos haven't seen Anti for the rest of that day, all of them eating dinner without him. Jack tried so many times to get him to come down but he wouldn't answer him when he was at his bedroom door. Eventually, he gave up joining the others for dinner though they were quiet, all of then trying to wrap their head around what happened. After dinner, the others went to bed except for Jackie who stopped at Anti's door. He stared at it for a moment before giving it a slight knock. "Anti? You there?" he asked able to he rustling on the other side indicating that Anti was indeed in there. "Anti we... We're kind of worried about you... You mind telling us what's going on?" </p><p>There was nothing but silence, causing Jackie to sigh turning from the door about to head to his room before he looked at the door one more time. "You know you can always come to us right? Whatever bothers you, we're always here to help... Get some rest at least. We'll see you in the morning." with that Jackie left to his room.</p><p>On the other side of the door, Anti was sitting on his bed his arms wrapped around his legs, his head resting on his knees as he stared at the door solemnly. He wished he could come to them he really did, but if they saw that side of him... They wouldn't want him to stay.</p><p>It was three in the morning when hunger hit Anti, to the point where he could resist. So he silently unlocked his door and open it up, slowly looking around to make sure no one was there. When it was clear he slowly tiptoed out of his room and head down the hall down the steps, passed the living room and right into the kitchen where he opened the fridge, skimming around for something to eat when he noticed a bowl of leftovers with a note that said 'for Anti, make sure you eat' on it causing him to frown. He didn't deserve their kindness... Not after that little stunt, he did today. But he wasn't gonna punish himself by not eating so he reached into the fridge and grabbed the bowl heading over to the microwave when he yelled in pain his body glitching and his voice distorting as he dropped the bowl, which shatters on impact of hitting the floor.</p><p>Anti then fell to his hands and knees in pain able to feel pixels dancing around his neck, and soon after hearing liquid drip onto the tile floor. With a shaky hand, he felt his neck before pulling his hand away to see blood soaking his palm indicating that his neck reopened. But suddenly pixels formed on his hands beginning to reconstruct his fingers, turning them into long sharp claws.</p><p>He stared at his hands in fear, frantically shaking his head. "N-No... No, please I-A̷͍͚͍̥̱̍͒̈́̒͝R̷̻͋̊̏̄G̴͎͈̃͂̓̇̕͠!" Anti grabbed at his head as pixels formed around it his teeth beginning to ache as they grew out and sharpened, his ears beginning to grow to a point. After that, he opened his now black eyes in fear as his body began to glitch and thrash, eyes landing on the steps. He needed to get out of there, he needed to get to his room before anyone saw him. So he managed to get to his feet beginning to stagger to the steps his body glitch as he tried to stifle a yell the pixels stabbing into him as he walked.</p><p>Schneep groaned as he hopped out of his car, stretching his back as he yawned. Today was a long long day for the doctor so he was hoping to catch some zs tonight and hopefully spend time with the others on his day off tomorrow. So he shuffled down the sidewalk and onto his porch where he pulled out his keys unlocking the door as he walked in. He sighed as he closed his door rubbing his eyes as he walked into the living room but he paused upon hearing something squish under his shoes. Blinking he looked down to inspect what it was only to freeze, seeing that it was blood. But it was just in one spot, it was leading all the way to the steps. That's when he heard someone struggling along with a stifled scream that sounded a lot like. "Anti?!" he gasped as he began to run up the steps.</p><p>Anti's body glitches violently causing him to ram into the wall where he rested, beginning to feel the anger rise within him. But he shook his head squinting his eyes shut. He needed to get out of the hall away from anyone that could see, anyone that he could hurt-.</p><p>"Anti?!" </p><p>Anti's black eyes snapped opened turning down the hall to see Schneep run up the steps before be froze looking at Anti in shock. "... No."</p><p>"Anti vhat zhe hell?!" Schneep gasped in fear as he began to go rush to him.</p><p>Anti began to stagger for his room pain developing in his head causing him to clutch it, his anger trying to take over.</p><p>No, not now. Not in front of him. Got to get out.</p><p>"S-Stay away old m-man!" Anti tried. "I-I'm ǹ̶̖͓̲̾͋̑̋-̵͎̱̫͂ń̸̜̻̋͒o̸͔͎̱̮͉͑̾ͅt̸̡͕̦̬̐ͅ!" </p><p>"Anti vhat's happening?! You're hurt!" Schneep asked still inching forward reaching for him</p><p>"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Anti snapped causing the doctor to jump, but he shook his head turning from Schneep. "I'm f-fine."</p><p>"You are not fine! You are bleeding." Schneep snapped pointing to his neck. "I need to treat you-."</p><p>"N-No s-stay back," Anti growled as he grabbed his head his blood beginning to boil.</p><p>Schneep's features softened watching as his body began to glitch. "Sohn?" he whispered beginning to reach for him once more. "Vhat's happening to you."</p><p>"S-Stay b̶̞̭͖̒̓̄̐͜ͅȧ̸͕̥c̷͈͋͛̅̾̅͆k̵͔̹̣͕̺͎̍!" Anti growled pulling at his hair.</p><p>"Sohn please let me help you," Schneep whispered resting his hands on Anti's shoulders trying to comfort him.</p><p>At that moment and snapped pulling from Schneeps grasp. "I̷͚̳̲̞̻͗͛̿̿́̎͜ ̷̦̙̐̍̾͝S̶͑̓̽͜͠͝ͅȀ̶͙̦̜͚̳̍̋̎͌̕Ḯ̷̥̯̌̕̚D̷̨̼̬͓̗̊̇̚ ̶̱̥̱͔͓̭͋̉͌S̸̗̞̳͓̳̐͆̃͆̌T̸̗̏͊̍̉̚A̴͉̿̉̑͗Ỹ̸̖͚̗͐̈͝ ̷͉͙̦̌̏Ḅ̸̆̉̓̇̃̄A̸͙̜͛̔̇̃Ċ̵͔̫̗͙̍̎K̸͖̗͝!" Anti screamed as he spun around and slapped Schneep in the face out of a fit of rage, but he froze upon hearing Schneep scream grabbing at his right cheek falling to his knees, his eyes turning back to blue upon looking at the doctor. But Anti's blood ran cold when he saw five against claw marks across his face, blood beginning to drip from them. Anti gasped as he slowly turned to his hand that he used to slap Schneep with seeing blood dripping from his fingertips. He pulled his hand close that was beginning to tremble upon seeing the blood... Schneeps blood.</p><p>Schneep stared at the ground in shock holding the side of his face, tears forming in his eyes as the pain took hold, his body was beginning to tremble his tears stinging the fresh cuts on his face as he stifled a sob.</p><p>"D-Dad?!" </p><p>Schneep fell silent looking up to see Anti's blue eyes full of tears as he began to trembled covering his mouth with his hand as he stared at the doctor. He began to calm down slightly, realizing Anti didn't mean to hurt him so he slowly made it to his feet walking forward but froze when Anti backed up shaking his head as he sobbed. "... Sohn... It's it's oka-."</p><p>"Schneep?! I heard screaming what's... Oh, God!" </p><p>Anti spun around to see all the egos walk out of their rooms before they froze in fear, looking right at Schneep. </p><p>"Henrik!" Marvin gasped as he ran to him, all the others following in suit.</p><p>Anti backed away when they crowded Schneep, looking him over, the glitch beginning to tremble again as new tears streaming down his face.</p><p>Jackie was the first to see Anti's distress so he cautiously walked toward him. "Anti what happened-?"</p><p>"D-DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Anti sobbed as he backed away, the others looking at him in shock. "I-I h-hurt him."</p><p>"Anti... S-Sohn." Schneep whispered stumbling forward but almost fell over, becoming pale as the others caught him.</p><p>"You're losing to much blood!" Marvin whispered.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Anti whimpered as he began to hug himself. </p><p>"It's all gonna be okay buddy." Jack tried, walking forward.</p><p>"N-No stay away." Anti sobbed.</p><p>Jamie then walked up slowly. "Love, remain calm it's gonna be-."</p><p>"I-I can't be here." was all Anti said as he glitched away.</p><p>"N-No Anti vait!" Schneep called out before falling over again.</p><p>"Schneep you need to sit down. Chase help me carry him to the infirmary." Marvin demanded Chase grabbing hold of Schneep's arm.</p><p>Tears formed in Schneep's eyes trying to pull from them. "B-But... My Sohn, I need to-to-."</p><p>"Sh not now we need to treat that wound first," Marvin whispered as they led him down the stairs the other egos following in suit.</p><p>Anti was hunkered in the corner of his room sobbing into his knees. He done it, he hurt one of his own... He hurt his own father. They would never forgive him now, he hasn't changed. "I'm so sorry." He sobbed squinting his eyes shut. "I'm a God damn monster."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anti was in the far corner of his room, crouched down in the squatting position, rocking back and forth as what had just occurred began to play through his head on a continuous loop. Watching as he clawed at Schneep's face played through his mind over and over and over, voices beginning I whisper to him.</p><p>I̸t̸'̵s̴ ̸o̸v̶e̶r̴.̸ ̷T̵h̴e̵y̵ ̷s̶a̶w̵ ̵e̴v̴e̴r̵y̸t̵h̵i̴n̸g̸.̴ ̸</p><p>"S-Stop it!" He tried to growl hugging himelf tighter gritting his long sharp teeth.</p><p>J̵a̷c̵k̶i̵e is̴ ̸g̸o̷n̷n̷a̴ ̵t̴h̶i̶n̶k̷ ̴y̶o̵u̴'̵r̷e̵ ̶t̷h̸e̸ ̴v̴i̸l̸l̷a̴i̷n̸ ̵a̶g̶a̸i̵n̴ ̴a̴f̷t̶e̷r̴ ̴t̶h̵i̵s̵ ̵s̵t̴u̷n̴t̶,̸ ̵R̵o̷b̷b̶i̴e̶ ̵a̶n̴d̴ ̴C̸h̶a̶s̸e̸ ̸w̵o̶n̵'̶t̵ ̴s̸e̵e̸ ̶y̶o̶u̸ ̴a̶s̸ ̴t̵h̴e̸ ̸b̵i̷g̵ ̶b̴r̷o̴t̴h̸e̷r̵ an̶y̴m̵o̵r̸e̵.</p><p>"Sh-Shut up!" He snapped using his clawed hands to cover his pointed ears squinting his eyes shut. </p><p>J̵a̴m̴i̶e̸'̵s̸ ̵g̵o̷n̷n̶a̵ ̵l̶e̵a̵v̷e̸ ̶y̶o̷u̴ ̴f̵o̶r̵ ̸h̷u̵r̴t̷i̴n̶g̵ ̸o̶n̸e̴ ̸o̸f̴ ̴t̷h̶e̶i̸r̶ ̷o̶w̶n̵.̵</p><p>Tears managed to escape through Anti's closed eyes his breath beginning to heighten. "P-please s-stop!"</p><p>.̵.̸.̵ ̸S̷c̶h̵n̶e̴e̵p̶ ̵w̴i̵l̸l̷ ̵n̴o̶ ̵l̴o̸n̸g̸e̴r̷ ̴s̶e̵e̵ ̵y̴o̷u̸ ̴a̴s̵ ̷h̸i̵s̴ ̵s̸o̶n̴.̷.̷.̷ ̴J̵a̷c̴k̶ ̸w̵i̵l̶l̴ ̶s̷e̷e̶ ̶t̶h̵a̷t̷ ̵y̸o̶u̶ ̴d̴i̷d̵n̴'̵t̷ ̵r̵e̴a̷l̴l̷y̷ ̵c̷h̷a̵n̶g̴e̸.̷.̷.̶ ̷</p><p>Anti couldn't hold back a sob, his glitching slowly began to heighten scattering all over his body. "I-I h-haven't changed." He breathed his eyes snapping open his eyes slowly becoming septic green as he began to hyperventilate the pixels beginning to morph and change his body. "I haven't change̷d̸...... I-̷I̴-̷I̸... İ̷͓͍͓͕̱'̶̧̮̘̖͈͌͛̉̐͝m̶̥͐̈́͒̅̃̄ ̵̛̗̟̯͋̊̾̚̚a̶̝̤͛̎̿̚̚ ̴̝̭̅͑̍m̵̧̛̠̱̊̾̎̍̇̚o̸̝̠̠̾͐̍̈́n̸̤̬̣̤̟̒͊̄̋͝ṣ̸͍̙̙͎͎͑͊͒̽̕t̵̡̳̭͔̳̼̋͒̾̏̚̕ḛ̴̜̲̌͌̀͝ṟ̸̅͛̈́̍͂!" He cried out as he gripped his hair, the glitches fully engulfing his body, sending pain all through his form as he let out a cry, his tv turning on right next to him beginning to glitch the word monster flashing over and over in glitch text.</p><p>An hour passed and Schneep was sitting on the examination table in the infirmary, while Marvin was in the doctor's chair next to him, treating the four deep cuts across his face. He used a wet cloth and light soap to clean around the wounds, careful to not get soap on the wound itself, and now he was using twisters to remove dirt and debris that got in the wound. Schneep was staring at the ceiling hissing from the pain, holding Jamie's hand tightly, who sat on the other side of Marvin, Robbie in the other chair, leaning in Jamie's shoulder. Chase was sitting on the counter his arms crossed as he sat in silence, Jack was in another chair close to the door, deep in thought, thinking of the distraught in Anti's face when they all came running into the hallway to Schneep's aid. Right next to him was Jackie who was pacing running his hand through his hair with a sigh, the whole ordeal playing over and over in his head.</p><p>How he ran out of his room, only to find Anti and Schneep in the hallway. Schneep holding the side of his face with four large fresh cuts on his face, blood oozing out like a waterfall. How Anti was standing over him his clawed hand covered in Schneep's blood. But he didn't feel any anger toward the glitch for this... That's the last thing he wants to feel. The look on Anti's face was enough to tell him that he didn't mean it. His eyes full of distress and hurt from what he did. He continued to pace when he heard Schneep hiss a little louder, pulling him out of his thoughts as he paused, looking at the doctor.</p><p>"I know it hurts doc, but you mustn't move too much, I'm almost done and then I cover it." Marvin tried, rubbing his shoulder to calm him down.</p><p>"My Sohn, I-I n-need to see him." Looking at Marvin weakly, his eyes fluttering. "He... N-needs me."</p><p>"You are too weak right now Schneep," Marvin argued as he sat the tweezers down beginning to dab the wounds one last time before picking up a bottle of antiseptic lotion and pouring some in his hands before applying it on the wounds watching as he squints his eyes shut from the sudden touch, a small whimper escaping his lips. "You need to rest and Anti... He needs some space right now."</p><p>"I... I'm not so sure he does Marv." Jack argued rubbing his shoulders, getting the other's attention. "We don't know what's going on with him and him being alone might not be the best option."</p><p>"I... I just can't believe he would-." Chase was hesitant to speak as he looked around. "Would do that to dad... It was so... Sudden too-."</p><p>"He-He didn't mean it." Schneep tried to justify Anti's actions, trying to sit up, only to fall back into the table. </p><p>"I'm with Schneep on this one, guys." Jackie agreed with Schneep, the others turning to him. "You all saw the look of distraught in his face when we ran in."</p><p>"N-No I-I wasn't suggesting that he meant to hurt him on purpose!" Chase fanatically shook his head as he sat up with wide eyes. "I-I know my brother would just decide to attack one of his own like that."</p><p>"We know you weren't suggesting that Chase," Jack reassured patting his leg. </p><p>"Anti has changed so much since moving in with us." Jamie signed nodding his head.</p><p>"I know... He has come along way." Jack smiled before it wavered as he shook his head. "Which is why I don't understand why he would do that to Schneep."</p><p>"Well... You don't think... It has anything to do with what happened when we were having video game day earlier... Do you?" Chase asked waiting for an answer.</p><p>The others blinked as realization struck them Jack being the first to speak. "That might be it... The glitching and the sudden outburst... that might have something to do with it!"</p><p>"G-Glitching?" Schneep questioned, watching as they all turned to him. "Zh-Zhat's vhat vas happening to Anti vhen I found him in zhe hallvay." He explained, sitting up a little more on the table. "H-He vas glitching everyvhere on his body and... He looked as if he vas in pain... I tried to help him but he... Lashed out and-." He went quiet as he looked down in sadness. "I know he didn't mean to do zhis... he vas in too much pain."</p><p>"Yeah, he was too shaken up if he meant it," Jackie concluded as he thought for a moment. "And... Did you guys notice his form? The pointed ears, the sharp teeth, and claws... I-I never saw anything that drastic coming from him."</p><p>"His teeth were always sharp back then... And his eyes always turned black every now and then." Chase added. "You don't think it was the pixels do you?"</p><p>"I don't know... Jesus, how long has this been going on?" Jack sighed, rubbing his head.</p><p>"I saw Anti at 12 this afternoon when he woke up." Jackie began crossing his arms as he spoke, getting their attention. "He was getting cereal and we were chatting when he suddenly grunts in pain, slamming his fist in the counter. He said that he twisted his ankle but as I turned to look at him I could have sworn I saw pixels around him. I tried to pry what was wrong but he snapped at me... But soon after he tried to lift the mood... I didn't want to push his buttons."</p><p>"So it started this morning?" Marvin asked as he began to bandage Schneep's wounds. </p><p>"No."</p><p>Everyone fell silent as the turned to Robbie, who slowly sat up fiddling with his fingers as he spoke.</p><p>"Long ago Robbie and Anti were in living room playing games. Anti looked in pain... pixels on Anti's body like before. Robbie tried to help but Anti want no help. But Robbie kept pushing and Anti snapped. Anti teeth and ears grew long and sharp, eyes black hands turn to claws... all pixels doing... Anti made Robbie scared and sad... But Anti no mean it... Anti said sorry to Robbie over and over... Robbie forgave big brother."</p><p>"Wh-Why didn't you tell us, Robbie?" Marvin asked in worry.</p><p>"Anti wanted it secret... Anti afraid of Septics finding out... Robbie don't want family mad at Anti." Robbie frowned looking up at Marvin with sad eyes. "Robbie was willing to keep secret if it keep big brother safe but now Robbie not so sure big brother is safe."</p><p>"So... So this-this has been going on for a while?" Jack breathed in shock. "This isn't the first time?"</p><p>"Oh my God... He's... He's been suffering this whole time?!" Chase whispered.</p><p>"Anti was in pain... And... And we didn't see the signs." Jamie whispered using his subtitles his eyes beginning to fill with tears. "Wh-what kind of boyfriend am I-?"</p><p>"Voah Jamie? Jamie calm down don't say zhat." Schneep reassured holding the silent ego's hand. "You are a good boyfriend."</p><p>"B-But I didn't see the signs... Why didn't I see the signs?!" Tears were streaming down Jamies face at this point his other hand to his mouth as he held back a sob.</p><p>"Hey... Ve didn't see zhe signs eizher Jamie." Schneep began, getting his attention. "But now ve do. Ve are gonna figure zhis out."</p><p>"Man... Anti kept this from us for so long... Why would he do that?... I mean, we're his family." Chase whispered motioning to everyone. "He can tell us anything."</p><p>"As Robbie said, he's scared of us finding out that side of him... The side we were all too familiar with since the first time he formed." Jack began as he leaned forward. "Anti was made to be sadistic and a killer in nature. But since things have changed and he moved in with us, he might be repressing his old nature in order to make a bond with us. With that, he's doing less glitching, restaining his aggression and his want for the suffering of others which is only causing pent up anger and pent up pixels... So every once and a while, it becomes too much and he just...  Explodes from the stress and pain."</p><p>"But how do you know that's the case?" Chase asked looking at Jack.</p><p>Jack looked down, guilt clear on his face. "Because I made him... Sure the fans were the inspiration for this but... I made him real just as I did with you guys... I did this to him."</p><p>"Hey." Marvin began, watching as Jack looked up. "None of us would have ever thought that Anti would become part of our family but he is... And I'm glad we were wrong. The fans and you might have made him the villain at first but he proved to us that he can be more than a murderous antagonist. He proved himself to be a good friend, a good brother, a good son... He proved himself to be a good person... And he's still proving it just by hiding that side of himself just for our well being... But that isn't healthy for him mentally... He needs to know that no matter what we are gonna be there for him... He can't do this by himself, and if this continues he's gonna get consumed by it."</p><p>"That's right. But we can't help him if he's hiding away." Jackie said with a nod gently slamming his fist into his palm. "We need to go to him and tell him that-."</p><p>Everyone froze when they heard a sudden screeching sound. The lights beginning to flicker. Most of the egos stood up except for Schneep, who tried to but Marvin kept him from moving. They all backed up slightly as the lights stopped flickering. </p><p>"Uh... What was that?" Chase breathed, hopping off the counter, standing close to Jackie.</p><p>"I don't know." The hero whispered.</p><p>"Uh... Schneep your computer." Marvin whispered pointing at the desktop computer that was glitching like crazy.</p><p>They all stared at the computer for the longest time, before their phones started going off. They all pulled out their phones seeing the screens glitch like crazy. The words pain... Fear... Anger... Hate... Monster... Flickering back and forth through the screen before ending with help.</p><p>"You... You think its-." Chase jumped when another screech rang through their ears, their phones completely turning off as the computer crashed, their blood running cold.</p><p>"Anti." Jack breathed as he was the first one to run out the door, the others following one by one.</p><p>Schneep tried to get up but Marvin pushed him down. "No, you're staying here."</p><p>"I don't have time for zhis Marvin!" Schneep tried to pry his hands off of him.</p><p>"No, you can bearly walk two feet Schneep-."</p><p>"I don't give a ducks Arsch!" Schneep tried to step off the table but Marvin wouldn't allow it.</p><p>"Schneep-."</p><p>"Zhat is my boy, Marvin! He needs me!" Schneep snapped his eyes beginning to water.</p><p>"Henrik! we will take care of him!" Marvin snapped back watching as he looked at him with fearful eyes. "I know you're scared for him but don't worry. We'll bring him to you... You just need to rest, please."</p><p>The doctor slowly nodded leaning back as tears streamed down his eyes. "Promise me he vill be okay."</p><p>Marvin slowly gave him a nod. "This is your stubborn ass son we're talking about." He grinned before looking at the door, running out himself, leaving the doctor alone who leaned back preying his boy was okay.</p><p>The other egos ran down the halls the lights still flickering as they made it to Anti's room, able to hear static from the other side. Jack was the first to walk to the door, beginning to bang on it. "Anti?! Anti, it's Jack... Open up!" The static only seemed to get louder. "Anti please open up we are not mad you hear me? It wasn't your fault, none of this was your fault." There was still no answer however the static from the other side seemed to quiet down but they jumped a second later when they heard something crash from the other side. "ANTI!?"</p><p>"Step aside," Jackie said gently pushing the others away from the door as he gently planted himself in front of the door, before kicking it in, the lock breaking as the door flung open, the egos being met with a cold dark room, the only light source being the static coming from the tv. </p><p>One by one they slowly walked in, Jack eyeing every corner of the room in search of Anti. "... Anti?... Anti, where are you?"</p><p>"Love please come on out. We're not mad." Jamie tried with his subtitles. "Please just come out dear... We're really worried." </p><p>"We only want to... Help... You." Jackie trailed off when a sudden growling noise began, becoming louder and louder each second, the growling laced with glitching. After listening for a second or two they were able to pinpoint where it was coming from, finding it was coming... From above them. Slowly they looked up, their faces beginning to pale when they were met by two septic green eyes. The eyes full of anger as it continued to growl before letting out a loud static-like screech that boomed through their ears sending fear through their very core.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackie jumped at the sudden screech causing him to turn to the other egos, grabbing a hold of them and pushing them toward the door. "EVERYBODY GET OUT!" He snapped as he forced them out, turning back around only to be left frozen in fear. The creature jumped off of the ceiling landing on the ground on all fours right in front of Jackie revealing itself in the light. Its body was nothing but dark green and red pixels, with long sharp claws and pointed teeth, its body glitching and thrashing as it let out a growl slowly standing on all fours glaring at Jackie with septic green eyes, sending fear through the hero when he realized that it was-.</p><p>"A-Anti?" He breathed taking a step back.</p><p>Anti let out a growl looking past him to the other egos who gasped, hiding behind each other. The glitch let out a screech as he lunged forward trying to pass the hero but Jackie grabbed a hold of him and prevent him from running out the door, causing the glitch to thrash.</p><p>"Anti?! Anti, calm down! It's us! It's me, Jackie!" The hero tried, but he wouldn't listen he just kept thrashing. "Anti! Listen!" </p><p>It was no use, Anti wasn't responding to him, causing the hero to think that this might not be the Anti that they know any more, so with a grunt he pushed the glitch with all his force sending the glitch flying, hitting the wall on the far end of Anti's room. He didn't want to hurt Anti he just needed him far enough so that he can run out. So he ran to the door, locking it before looking back to see Anti get up growling as he ran at the door, but he quickly slammed it shut feeling Anti hit it on the other side trying to pull the door open but Jackie had a grip on the door. "Marv, fix the lock!"</p><p>"On it," Marvin said as he pulled out his wand using his magic to fix the lock, making sure it won't budge.</p><p>They then backed away, hearing Anti bang the door on the other side letting out another screech. Jamie was trembling tears streaming down his face, feeling Robbie begin to hug him, hiding into his chest. "Wh-What happened to him?!" Jamie signed looking at the others.</p><p>"I... I think he finally snapped... It's too much for him to control." Jack whispered in fear. "That isn't the Anti we know anymore."</p><p>"Wh-What are we gonna do?" Chase whispered looking down with frightened eyes.</p><p>"We're gonna try and help him," Jackie said turning to the others. "I know our Anti's still in there. We just got to reach to him somehow."</p><p>"B-But... Wh-what if he wants t-to kill us?" Chase whispered beginning to tear up. </p><p>"We won't let that happen," Jack whispered resting a hand on Chase's shoulder. "We know the real Anti doesn't want to harm us, but we have to reach him. Marv, cast a spell to keep him from glitching or leaving the house."</p><p>"Got it," Marvin whispered as his eyes began to glow green, casting a spell around the house. "There he shouldn't be able to glitch out-." Marvin froze, turning to the door as Anti began to bang the door even harder jumping when Anti's clawed hand punched through the door.</p><p>"But it won't stop him from breaking doors we got to get to the living room now!" Jackie watching as Anti yanked on the wood braking the door off. "GO GO GO!" He snapped making them run ahead of him as he stayed behind, watching as Anti finally broke through the door glaring down the hall trying to run down it but Jackie grabbed a hold of him.</p><p>"Anti! Listen to me! You need to calm down-." Jackie froze watching as Anti grabbed a hold of his wrist sending a shock wave through him causing him to grunt in pain, but the shocking thing *pun* was it didn't hurt that much, sending confusion through his mind before feeling Anti throwing him behind him, sending him falling to the floor with a grunt. He shook his head as he snapped his eyes open watching as Anti began to run down the hall after them, gaining on them.</p><p>Robbie tried to run with all his might but his legs didn't respond to him fast enough, so Marvin picked him up and held him close as they ran, Jack following Marvin, Chase following behind Jack and Jamie following behind him before he tripped and landed on his chest with a grunt. Marvin and Jack didn't see it but Chase did who skids to a stop. "Jamie-!" Chase froze when he heard a screech looking up to see Anti running toward Jamie. </p><p>Jamie rolled onto his back beginning to crawl back as Anti drew near, tears streaming down his face as Anti growled still running at high speed causing Jamie to squint his eyes shut, covering his face with his arms.</p><p>"ANTI NO!" Chase yelled but fell silent when Anti just jumped over Jamie and continued to run. "Anti?... ANTI BIG BRO STOP-!" He yelped when Anti lunged at him, causing him to fall onto his back at Anti pinned him down. He looked up in horror looking into Anti's anger eyes, waiting for him to attack.</p><p>Jackie ran down the hall, helping a confused Jamie up before looking at Anti. "ANTI LET HIM GO!"</p><p>Anti just growled before letting out a screech in Chase's face watching him flinch. After, he jumped off of Chase and Ran down the hall leaving Chase unharmed and confused.</p><p>"Chase!" Jackie called out as he and Jamie ran to his aid, helping him up, looking him over. "You okay?"</p><p>"I-I'm fine." He whispered looking down the hall. "He's not attacking us?"</p><p>Jackie looked down that hall as well watching as Anti ran down the steps. "We got to hurry!" Jackie whispered as he and the two ran down the hall after him.</p><p>Jack and Marvin ran into the living room, the magician gently setting Robbie down as he turned to Jack. "Okay is everyone-." He froze seeing only Jack who was just as shocked. "Where did-?" He jumped when Anti ran down the steps letting out a screech. He then noticed the glitch was looking at the door when he zoomed past them, trying to claw at the door.</p><p>"Anti stop!" Jack snapped as he lunged at him yanking him away from the door.</p><p>Marvin watched as the two began to struggle before the tv began to flicker on and start glitching, the words hated anger, monster, afraid flickering on the tv, causing him to think as his eyes began to glow green again an idea forming in his head.</p><p>Jack shoved Anti into the wall watching as he screeched at him, trashing and kicking. "Come on, Anti listen to reason! We don't want to- OW shit!" Jack snapped feeling like he was zapped before Anti spun him around and slammed him into the wall, screeching into his face before running for the window only to be stooped by Marvin who pressed his hand on his head, causing the glitch to freeze as his eyes turned green as well. Marvin concentrated able to hear his thoughts and feel his fear, causing him to gasp as his eyes snapped open, realizing that all he can hear were the very words that were on the screen playing over and over in his head, getting louder and louder. He then realized why he was keeping this from them afraid that they would hate him... That they would disown him, finding that his main objective was to get out over here. But before he could finish Anti snatched a hold of his hand and threw him across the room, slamming his fist into the window, causing it to break, about to leave before Jackie grabbed a hold of him throwing him In the middle of the room. </p><p>Anti shook his head before letting out a growl about to lung forward when chains shot out from out of nowhere and began to tie him in place. Anti tried to yank them and glitch out of them but to no avail prompting him to turn to Marvin who had a handout, using his magic to hold him still. The glitch just screeched trying to pull on the chains.</p><p>"Chase, I need you to take Robbie to his room now!" Marvin demanded watching as Chase gave him a nod, leading Robbie to the steps, then he turned to Jackie, Jack, and Jamie, who looked at Anti with fear and exhaustion in their features.</p><p>"He won't listen to us," Jack whispered shaking his head. "How the hell are we gonna get through to him?"</p><p>"I-I don't know... And why is he clawing at the doors and window-?"</p><p>"Guys, are you seeing the same pattern here?" Marvin asked, turning to Jackie and Jack who looked at him in confusion. Marvin held the chains tightly watching as Anti thrashed and growled trying to pry the chains off, letting out an inhuman screech, but Marvin had a grip. "When he attacks you and jumps off of you how does it feel?"</p><p>Jackie and Jack thought for a moment before they shrugged Jackie being the first to speak. "There's a tiny shock but other than that... Nothing." He whispered watching as Jack nod his head.</p><p>"That's because he doesn't want to attack us," Marvin concluded, their eyes widening as he spoke. "He's not trying to claw or attack us. That's why he's clawing at the doors and windows he wants to get away from us. He's still conscious... But he's afraid."</p><p>"Of what?" Jamie signed looking at his love in sadness.</p><p>"I'll show you," Marvin whispered as his eyes began to glow sending Anti's fears through every ego in the house, watching as their eyes turned green, looking ahead in shock and hurt.</p><p>Jamie's eyes began to water again as he covers his mouth, the other two shaking their head. "No wonder he's so afraid," Jack whispered looking at Anti.</p><p>Chase carried Robbie to his room setting him on the bed. "There... Just stay in here little buddy where it's safe while we-." Chase froze as his and Robbie's eyes turned green able to feel Anti's fears as well, causing Chase to let out a shaky sigh.</p><p>"Anti scared." Robbie whimpered clutching Chase hugging his chest. </p><p>"It... It's gonna be okay Robbie." Chase whispered kissing his forehead rubbing it. "We'll fix this... Just stay here okay?" He asked watching as he gave him a nod. "Good boy." He smiled before running out of the room.</p><p>Marvin nods his head. "That's why he's afraid and that's why he's trying to escape. He thinks we are mad and would never forgive him."</p><p>"But we're not mad at him." Jamie signed in sadness.</p><p>"Why isn't he listening to us?" Jack asked turning to Anti who's body was glitching like crazy.  </p><p>"I don't think he can hear us... Pull out your phone." Marvin watched as Jack pulled out his phone, that was beginning to glitch again saying anger, hated, monster over and over. "Those words on the screen are just the voices in his head that he's projecting onto the screen. They are so loud he can't think or hear properly. If I can get him to stand still long enough then I might be able to silence the voices so we can somehow talk him ARG-!" Marvin yelled in pain beginning to be pulled by the chains which were beginning to fade. "I don't have much time, these a-are gonna break any m-minute. I n-need you three to keep him occupied so I can p-pull up the proper spell from my book. Just keep him in this house. Can you do that for me?"</p><p>Both Jackie and Jack looked at each other giving each other a nod before turning to Marvin. "Yeah, we can," Jack answered.</p><p>"Good-AH FUCK!" Marvin snapped as the chains suddenly snapped freeing Anti who began to run for the door. "STOP HIM!" was all Marvin shouted as he ran for his book.</p><p>"On it!" Jackie said as he pulled out a black lasso, launching it at Anti which wrapped around his waist. He then yanked back, causing Anti to fall onto the floor with a thud. </p><p>Marvin ran up the stairs and bolted into his room opening his book, beginning to flip through the pages. "Come on, come on, come on!"</p><p>Anti was thrashing trying to break the lasso but it was impossible, he growled feeling as his body was being dragged away from the door.</p><p>"Come on, Anti please work with us." Jackie pleaded as he pulled on the lasso. </p><p>Anti growled as he suddenly stabbed his claws through the tile floor beginning to crawl forward with all his strength.</p><p>Jackie's face fell as he began to be pulled with it, sliding against the tile. "Sh-Shit!" He grunted pulling with all his might.</p><p>"Hold on hero!" Jack said as he began to pull the rope too but it didn't seem to help.</p><p>Anti let out a screech as he grabbed a hold of the lasso, and gave it a yank, watching as the two fell forward, letting go of the lasso. He took this as an opportunity to bolt for the door, only to skid to a stop when Jamie stood in front of it. He growled as he towered over Jamie letting out a screech, watching as Jamie flinched but stood his ground.</p><p>Jamie began to walk forward watching as Anti's ears flattened backing up a bit. He took this moment to sign. "Please, dear. Calm down."</p><p>For a split second, he saw a flash of humanity cross his face before letting out a screech grabbing at his head, the voices getting ten times louder. He growled as he began to run for one of the windows, only to be tackled by Jackie, who wrapped his arms and legs around him, keeping him from moving.</p><p>"Good work Jamie." He grunted trying to hold a thrashing Anti.</p><p>"Robbie's safe in his room," Chase said as he ran back in seeing Jackie holding Anti down. "What did I miss?"</p><p>"GO GET MARVIN!" Jackie snapped, ignoring Anti's screeching.</p><p>"Oh shit on it!" Chase said as he began to run up the steps.</p><p>"God Marv hurry!" Jackie groaned beginning to feel his strength waver.</p><p>Marvin flipped and flipped through each page before he suddenly stopped eyes landing right on the spell he needed. "Finally!" He whispered as he read it over wording it in his head, before hearing someone run in prompting him to turn around to see Chase run in. </p><p>"Jackie's holding him but he can't hold him much longer." Chase heaved trying to catch his breath. </p><p>"I got the spell! Go get Robbie we are gonna need him!" Marvin said as he ran out.</p><p>"Jesus put Robbie in his room, bring Robbie back make up your mind!" Chase sighed as he ran to Robbie's room.</p><p>Schneep was half asleep and half awake laying on the table when his now green eyes snapped open with a gasp. Seeing Anti's fears causing him to sit up looking at the door, tears streaming down his face. "Oh, my Sohn." He whispered. At that moment he shook his head beginning to slowly get up determined to get to his boy.</p><p>Jackie still had a grip on Anti, trying to keep him from running away, Jamie and Jack standing at the windows and door to make sure he doesn't run out of them if he breaks free. "Come on Anti, work with us!"</p><p>Anti left out a growl when his body suddenly glitches as an electric shock coursed through his body zapping Jackie whose body went limp for a second, causing him to spring free from him. </p><p>"JACKIE!" Jack gasped before watching Anti run at him, but Jack stood his ground watching as Anti held his claws out trying to use it as a scare tactic to make him move but Jack just grabbed a hold of his hands and pushed him forward trying to keep him away from the windows.</p><p>As that was happening Jamie ran to Jackie's aid holding his head up, checking him over watching as he groaned. </p><p>"I'm okay... I'm okay it was just a tase. He didn't hurt me." Jackie whispered as he sat up about to help Jack when Marvin slowly walked up eyes glowing green as he began to chant.</p><p>"You're not leaving Anti," Jack grunted pushing forward with all his might, listening to Anti growl. "This is an intervention."</p><p>Anti was about to zap him too when he felt a hand press against the back of his head causing him to freeze, the voices being cut through by Marvin's voice able to hear him chant before a loud ringing noise rang through his ears causing him to whine as he let go of Jack and backed away from Marvin's touch grabbing at his head and ears as he backed all the way into the corner, his eyes squint shut. After a few seconds, the ringing finally stopped but what made him freeze was when he realized that voices stopped too and were able to hear again. His eyes snapped open only to freeze when he saw Marvin, Jack, Jackie, Jamie, and Chase surrounding him beginning to slowly walk forward. He began to growl trying to look for ways past them but they had him cornered so he just screeched barring his teeth at them with his claws out.</p><p>"Anti? Can you hear us now?" Jack watched as Anti's septic green eyes snapped over to him with a growl. "Anti, we know you can understand us. You can drop that act now." Jack was able to see a flash of worry in his eyes but he replaced it with a scowl his body glitching as he let out a screech. "You're only trying to scare us so that you can escape. Right?"</p><p>Anti's growling began to become low but it was still there, anger still in his features as he bared his teeth at them.</p><p>"But we aren't scared Anti... You're the one who is scared." Jackie tried, taking a step forward watching as Anti's angered eyes began to soften a little bit. "You were so scared of showing us this part of yourself in fear that you would become the villain again in my eyes... But that's just not true Anti."</p><p>Anti suddenly ceased from growling, staring right at Jackie, his ears flattening. </p><p>"No matter what, whether you become this or accidentally lash out at one of us, you are able to show remorse... A villain isn't able to do such a thing." Jackie explained as stepped forward. "I saw the pain in your eyes after what you did to Schneep." He whispered watching as Anti's eyes were becoming glassy which was a good sign to him. "You showed remorse Anti... You are not a villain... You're a good friend."</p><p>"Our best friend," Marvin added.</p><p>Anti began to whine, a few pixels beginning to leave his body as he stared at the hero.</p><p>"I know you're afraid that you'll lose your brothers because of this." Chase began, getting his attention. "But that's not the case... Anti no matter how fucked up I was when I was drinking alcohol you never left my side, you were there for me no matter what, so I'll be here helping you through this. </p><p>Anti whined as the tears began to fall, watching as Robbie began to walk forward. </p><p>"Robbie love big brother. No matter what. Robbie always there." Robbie whispered.</p><p>Anti backed up into the wall more pixels leaving his body, finally revealing his skin, his pointed ears beginning to morph back to normal as his eyes trailed over to Jamie. "J̵̦̯̜̱̯̘̃̈̚͜͠ͅ-̴̠̪̮̈́͐̃J̶̢̩̤͍̼̑͑̈́ä̸̢̤̱͖̦̫̠́̑̑̊͒͋͂͠m̵̺̘̰̯͇̣͛̆ĭ̷̧̗̩͚̑̍̌͜ͅę̵̝̗̩̼̥̻̭̈́̓̿̑͌̎͘," he whispered beginning to speak again. </p><p>Jamie just smiled, tears streaming down his face as he sign. "You're so afraid that I would leave you for what happened are you?" Jamie watched as he slowly gasped, nodding his head. "Oh dear, don't be afraid anymore. I'm not going anywhere. I love you too much."</p><p>Anti gasped as the pixels left his body his teeth beginning to dull down, but he was still afraid pressing his back against the door as he shook his head. "B̴̧̨͖̰̊̾́́̐͐͑̀-̶͔̱͓͇͆̓͆͗̓̚B̸̂̾̓͋͐͆͑͑ǘ̶̢͍̜̞̊͗͛͝t̸̰̭͂͊̇͋̒͒  ̵̻͙͓̞̗̞͂͌͊͝͠Ȉ̷̏̈́͝'̷̫̱̪m̵̭̙̮͈̟̟̗͂̑͗ ̷̛̬̳̙͓̈́͑͜a̵͉͚̬̝̽̔ ̶̦͇͚͍͖̼̭͖̈́m̴͙̬͓̘͑̈́̓ͅö̵̹̥͈̺͚́ṇ̴͕̱͖̟̙̫̉̋̑̈́͆̂̈́͘s̸̹̅̇̃̐̚t̵͓͈̩̯͖͕͙̹͒̌̄͊̒ë̶͇͕̲̪̲̹͍͛̆̌r̶̮̼̣̪͉̟̬͊̾͜ -."</p><p>"Anti." Jack interrupted getting Anti's attention. "You're afraid that I don't think you have changed one bit. But you have, you have changed so much ever since moving in with us. You proved to me that you can feel things other than hatred and anger. You proved that you can rise above your murderous nature in order to make a bond with us. You have shown love and compassion." Jack then stepped forward the others following in suit. "You're not that evil character that you were in the beginning Anti, you're a good person."</p><p>Anti shook his head, beginning to tremble as his eyes began to turn back to normal. "N̴-̸N̴o̵t̸ ̴a̸f̴t̴e̸r̶ ̶w̷h̸-̴w̵h̸a̸t̸ ̵I̴ ̸d̸i̷d̵.̵.̷.̶ ̴N̴o̶t̸ ̶a̷f̷t̸e̶r̴ ̸w̵h̸a̸t̶ ̶I̵ ̴d̷i̸d̸ ̵t̸o̶-." Anti froze as he stared past the egos his eyes full of shock and fear. "̵D̶a̷d̷ ̵?!"</p><p>The other egos turned around to find Schneep standing behind them, looking at Anti with a sad smile, tears in his own eyes as well. Schneep began to slowly walk forward, passing the other egos drawing closer to Anti who pressed his back against the wall,  fear still clear on his face.</p><p>Schneep still stared at the ego for the longest time before reaching up and placing his hand on Anti's face, cupping his face gently, watching as the glitch froze. "You're scared zhat I vould disown you as my boy after vhat happened," Schneep whispered watching as more tears leaked from Anti's eyes. "Anti I know you didn't mean to harm me... You vere frightened to let us see zhis side of you so you lashed out... Anti no matter vhat you do or say, nothing is gonna keep me from being your fazher. You a not a monster Anti. You're my Sohn."</p><p>Anti let out a shaky gasp, slowly looking around him to see all of the egos smiling at him, with sympathy in their eyes. At that moment he couldn't hold back anymore as he let out heart-wrenching sobs, crying into his clawed hands that slowly morphed back into hands, his body finally morphing back to normal as the last of the pixels disappeared. He sat there sobbing before leaning forward resting his head on Schneep's chest, the doctor taking this opportunity to pull the glitch into a hug. Anti clung to him like a lost child his body violently shaking as he sobbed. "Î̶̪͖̎͋̏'̴̨͈̤͙͉̋̈́̔̈́ͅm̸͖̫̒ ̸̰̩̒̉̔̕s̴̰̠̓̎̇̉̐̑̓͜o̶̦̎̽̓̂̆̀͋r̸̺̩͍̹̘̟̄̈́̿̚r̵̥̈́ỹ̶̗̥ ̵̡̝̺̦̾̓͛̋̚I̵̜̖̭̥̫̐'̴͖͙̬͈͊̋m̷̤̽̈̕͝ ̸̼͒͋̎ş̵̳̥̞̾̋͠ ̵̼̼͖̹̖͉̅o̷ ̵s̷o̷ ̵s̴o̶r̶ry I'm sorry I-."</p><p>"Shshsh, it's okay Sohn... It's alright. You're safe my boy... You're safe." Schneep whispered, rubbing his back. "I forgive you." </p><p>Anti whimpered as he hugged his father tightly before looking up at the other egos who had tears in their eyes as well. He felt as Schneep pulled away letting him walk forward, Jamie taking a step forward. "J-Jamie, I'm s-so sorry for-." Anti fell quiet when Jamie kissed his cheek, which only caused Anti to whimper in return, feeling as the dapper ego hugged him close. "I'm s-so sorry f-for k-keeping this from you all... I-I was just so scared that I-I-." He fell silent when Jackie joining the hug.</p><p>"It's okay," Jackie whispered giving him a tight squeeze.</p><p>Anti watched as Schneep joined in again, then Robbie, then Chase.</p><p>"We'll be there for you big bro. No matter what." Chase whispered. </p><p>Anti looked at them all before his eyes landed on Jack who looked at him for the longest time, before hugging him by the neck, letting his head rest on his shoulder, causing Anti to stare ahead in shock.</p><p>"You're safe with us Anti. We're your family... And we love you." Jack whispered.</p><p>Anti's eyes watered again as he whimpered once again his legs giving it from under him as he collapsed into their arms holding then closely as he sobbed into Jack's shoulder. For the first time in his life, a weight from his shoulders has been lifted and his pain has subsided. He knew now that no matter what... His family was gonna be there for him through the good times as well as the worst.</p><p>"I-I love you too Seán." He sobbed squinting his eyes shut afraid to let go. "All of you."</p><p>The other egos smiled as they hugged him close, silently promising to always be there when he needed it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the whole ordeal, the egos were gonna stop at nothing to help Anti with his episodes. Schneep had decided to get Anti into therapy and decided to his therapist so that Anti didn't have to be with some complete stranger. Marvin started to find ways to help Anti when another pixel episode would occur so that they could prevent it from happening again. Jackie began bringing Anti on missions so that he could take out his aggression on evil crooks... Nothing too dangerous a few punches here and there.  Chase and Robbie decided to spend more time with him, Chase and Anti doing a couple of trick shots for Chase's vlog while Robbie and he would crochet or work on puzzle books. Jamie had found ways to calm Anti down when he was in one of those moods. Gentle kisses here, distracting him with a slow dance there, you name it. And Jack would bring Anti onto his channel, where they would do let's plays together, playing two-player games. Life after that was going better for Anti. He had less glitching episodes, he felt as if his anger was under control, and his killer instincts seemed to almost be gone. He still had issues with his form changing. Sometimes his glitch form still takes hold but he's not ashamed to hide it, because he knows no matter what, his family will always be there.</p><p>Three months had passed since the incident and Anti was in the living room along with the other egos except for Marvin and Schneep who were in Marvin's room. Schneeps wounds had finally healed but he still had big scars across his face that Marvin said he might be able to help with but he wasn't sure. Right now, Marvin was working on a spell to help the scaring. Anti sat there staring off, his leg fidgeting out of nervousness when he jumped feeling someone rest their hand on his shoulder causing him to look up seeing Jackie sitting next to him with a smile.</p><p>"Don't worry sidekick. He's gonna be fine." Jackie grinned causing Anti to look at him boredly.</p><p>"Haha, very funny Jackaboy." He whispered looking head.</p><p>"They should be done at any moment," Jack whispered, looking at his watch. "I wonder how it's done."</p><p>"Who knows, whiskers is a perfectionist and he usually takes forever at everything." Anti sighed as he leaned back turning over to see Jamie reading a novel, causing him to grin snuggling his head into the ego's shoulder who just smiled reaching up to hold Anti's face as he read. </p><p>"I don't know I thought the scars looked badass," Chase whispered who was sitting on the floor in front of Anti along with Robbie, throwing tea bag at a mug making it in. "Ooh did you see that!?" He grinned watching as Robbie clapped with a smile. </p><p>"Good job little bro!" Anti grinned using his foot to push Chase hat over his eyes.</p><p>"Hey, you ass!" Chase snapped pushing his hat up, causing the others to laugh.</p><p>"Hey, guys," Jack said looking ahead, listening as everyone quiets down turning to see Marvin walk up with Schneep behind him.</p><p>"I'm finished... I managed to make three of the scars disappear but... One was too deep." Marvin whispered as he stepped aside so that the others can see, watching as they froze.</p><p>Anti slowly got up,  looking at his dad's face, who just gave him a small smirk. He walked up to him looking at the right side of his face, seeing one big scar. The scar started at his hairline and slowly went down over his eyebrow that was now missing a patch of hair. It then went across his eyes which luckily was left unharmed and went down his right cheek ending at his upper lip, the hair on the mustache part of his goatee was missing. Anti couldn't help but tear up looking at the scar in guilt. "I-I-."</p><p>"It's okay Sohn." Schneep whispered, wiping the tears from Anti's eyes. "I zhink it's razher becoming don't you zhink?"</p><p>"You look, badass dad!" Chase shouted as he leaned back with a grin</p><p>"Hey, language!" Schneep snapped pointing at Chase.</p><p>"Aw, come on he's right Schneep!" Jackie grinned. "The scar's a reminder of the day the Dr. Schneeplestein was bitch-slapped by his own son." Causing some of the egos to burst into laughter.</p><p>"That is n-not funny!" Anti turned to Jackie with a smile as he wiped his eyes trying not to laugh.</p><p>"What it's true!" Jackie protested watching as Schneep rolled his eyes with a grin.</p><p>"Alright, enough of zhis childish talk let's have some family bonding time!" Schneep grinned patting Anti's back as they walked over to the couch deciding to play video games.</p><p>Anti was surrounded by all the egos who were watching Jack and Marvin having their turn at the game, cheering them on, causing the glitch to smile. He was so lucky to have a family like them, a family that would be there for him through thick and thin. A family that would be there by his side no matter what.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>